


Senpai wake up!

by s_rachellaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sleepwalking, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/pseuds/s_rachellaa
Summary: “Kise… I like you so much.”“What did you say senpai?’’“I like you.”Kise’s heartbeat sped up increasingly. Did I just imagine that!“W-What. A-Are you for r-real senpai?”“mhhm I really want to kiss you right now Kise, haha you get it right? Kiss— Kise.” Kasamatsu giggled quietly.kise wakes up in the middle of the night only to end up discovering Kasmatsu sleepwalks.





	Senpai wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would post a new one-shot for KiKasa so here I am. I keep going back to see if there are new fanfictions but there's just way to few. i still love all the fanfictions other people post, yall are really creative so i hope this one is a nice one shot to read. i hope you enjoy!

“ I like you hmm. “ Kasamatsu murmered as he rolled over.

Kise paused in his track.

Did he wake him up?

Kise looked over but he still was asleep. Kaijo had their traditional training camp. Every year they would go to different places (usually one with a lot of schools around so that they can train with different teams). It was already 1 AM and Kise had just woken up and couldn’t get back to sleep already, so he decided to drink a glass of water.

That was also when he heard Kasamatsu murmur some things in his sleep.

“I really like you K—“ a cough interrupted his sentence.

Kise felt a pang in his chest. _Who did he like? And why didn’t I know he liked someone?_

Sulking quietly, Kise walked out of the room towards the big kitchen. He drank his water as quietly as he could and began to think about his senpai. Kasamatsu Yukio, captain of Kaijo high school, a boy (more like a _man_ ) that always did his best to win all the games with us as _one_ team. Not everyone playing for themselves, it was something Kise had learned from his senpai and he greatly respected Kasamatsu for that. It was also an indicator for Kise’s growing feelings for his senpai.

But Kasamatsu wasn’t only passionate about his job as captain, he was also fierce, strong and kind, even if he only yelled at Kise and kicked him. He wasn’t a M at all, but he still liked it because he knew his senpai didn’t mean any harm with it. Kise even got to see his senpai smile at him, like a real full-blown smile, when they won against Haizaki. He remembers how hard his heart was beating, also how Kuroko gave him a knowing smile. How he had to stay in the bathroom to calm himself down before he could face his senpai.

When Kise was done he turned around to go back to sleep, but jumped as soon as he saw Kasamatsu behind him. Kise’s heart began to beat.

“Senpai!,” Kise half whispers half hisses, “you almost gave me a heart attack.’’

Kasamatsu didn’t respond at all.

“Uhm senpai …. are you all right?”

“…”

Waving a hand in front of his face, Kise frowned. _What’s wrong with senpai?_ Taking a closer look at his face, Kise noticed that his senpai looked unusual differently. His hair was a mess. Which looked super adorable on him, maybe even sexy if he would try to seduce Kise. He can totally imagine his senpai crawling towards him with a playful and sexy smirk.

“Kise.” He would murmur with his low voice.

_All right, all right Kise focus now! Something might be wrong with senpai. Now is not the time to fantasize about your beloved senpai._

Giving himself a slap on his face, Kise returned his attention on his senpai. He could see clearly now that his senpai wasn’t focused at all. His eyes looked glazed over and he kept staring at Kise with his pretty blue eyes. His mouth a little bit open as if he was about to say something. And his expression looked so vulnerable.

Kise was getting a little embarrassed. His senpai never looked at him like that, his senpai mostly glared at Kise. Which he didn’t mind as it looked pretty damn hot, but Kise also wanted to see more expressions on his senpai’s face. A pretty smile, a sad look, a happy face, just every expression Kasamatsu could make. A face like when they won against Haizaki.

Kasamatsu just kept staring at Kise. And while Kise stared back, he suddenly noticed what was wrong with his senpai. He was _sleepwalking._ Now it made sense. This was the reason why his senpai acted so weird. He was about to bring his senpai safely back to the bedroom when Kasamatsu murmured something that Kise couldn’t hear yet.

“Kise… I like you so much.”

“What did you say senpai?’’

“I like you.”

Kise’s heartbeat sped up increasingly. _Did I just imagine that!_

“W-What. A-Are you for r-real senpai?”

“mhhm I really want to kiss you right now Kise, haha you get it right? _Kiss— Kise._ ” Kasamatsu giggled quietly.

Kise’s brain stopped working. _Was senpai for real? Or is he dreaming something weird? Maybe he likes someone whose name sounds like Kise. Senpai can’t be for real, I have liked him for way too long. He can’t just suddenly tell me that he likes me when I am struggling here for real._

Kasamatsu began to sway a little bit. Kise wanted to catch him but Kasamatsu suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. And before Kise could blink his senpai’s lips were on him.

_OH MY GOD , HE IS FUCKING KISSING ME._

Groaning a little bit, Kasamatsu pressed his lips harder against Kise’s.

“Need more ngh.”

Kise was frozen, he still couldn’t believe his senpai was kissing him. His brain was in turmoil.

_Kasamatsu was still sleepwalking, I shouldn’t kiss him back. But then again, this is your only chance you stupid boy._

And while Kise was still debating, Kasamatsu pushed his tongue against Kise’s lips, asking for permission

_AAHH Fuck it._

Kise opened his mouth and responded back to Kasamatsu. And they both groaned in satisfaction. Tongues battled with each other for a few seconds. The best moment of Kise’s life, _ever._

And then the kiss suddenly stopped.

Opening his eyes, Kise looked down to see his senpai’s head on his chest. He began to feel very heavy. Kasamatsu had fallen asleep on Kise. He blushed bright red.

_This was the best moment of my life!_

With a bright smile, Kise picked up his senpai and brought him to the bedroom. He lay him down in the futon and placed a soft kiss on his head.

“Good night senpai,” Kise said softly full of love.

Kise lay back on his own futon right next to his senpai and tried to get back to sleep.

_Tomorrow I’ll definitely make sure to confess._

“I didn’t realize you and Kasa were in that kind of relationship.” a voice suddenly said.

Kise looked at the source of the voice to find Moriyama smirking at him.

_Oh shit, senpai is so going to kill me tomorrow._

END

\------ UwU -----

Bonus:

Kasamatsu groaned as he woke up. He had the strangest dream, a dream where he and Kise fucking made out. Kasamatsu blushed a little bit and rolled over on his stomach to hide it. He groaned a little bit into the pillow.

“Good morning senpai!” an overenthusiastic voice said beside him.

“Morning Kise,” he said back in a gruff voice.

It made Kise swoon from the inside. _That morning voice of senpai is way too hot._ He really liked his senpai, he wanted to kiss his senpai again, again and again.

“Senpai…. Please let me kiss you again!”

Kise quickly put his hand over his mouth. _Shit, I shouldn’t have asked him like that. I should have asked him to go on a date first. Or just confess my feelings for him._

“W-What makes you ask that! and why do you say ‘again’ . We never kissed before.”

Kasamatsu was bright red. He couldn’t help but remember the dream of last night. He looked up to see Kise looking intently at him.

“W-what are y-you loo— mmmffp”

Kise pressed his lips harder against Kasamatsu’s. He put his hands around Kasamatsu’s waist and squeezed the little spot that was exposed to the air. It made Kasamatsu gasp and Kise quickly pushed his tongue inside. He rolled his tongue around while Kasamatsu tried to comprehend what was going on.

Someone whistled.

“Well well, I didn’t expect our captain would be so shameless to kiss in front of us all.”

Kasamatsu quickly pushed Kise away and hit him on the head.

“ KISE ! YOU’RE GONNA BE DEAD MEAT.”

“But seeeenpaaaii! Ow, that hurts senpai! Senpai stop hurting me pleassee!”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end so i hope you liked it!  
> leave kudos or a comment if u want. I appreciate if you would point out any mistakes i made, also if u enjoyed it lol.  
> have a nice day!


End file.
